The Last Brother
by XxXxSlytherinPrincessxXxX
Summary: Hermione Granger is an only child...not. She finds out she's adopted and suddenly she's got 6 brothers, 5 of them have turned pure evil and the sixth is her only hope of bringing her broken family back together. But will she find her last brother? R&R!
1. Rubber Ducks

The Last Brother

**The Last Brother**

**AN: I know I am working on another story (Ice and Fire) but this randomly hit me today when I was in the shower. It's not a 'love' Dramione, but the main characters are Draco/Hermione…no love blossoms, sorry. After you've read, this, you'll find out why that would be a little gross if they loved each other 'that way' ENJOY!!**

**CHAPPIE 1 – Good-bye For Now**

Hi. My name is Hermione Granger. I am a Muggle-born…or at least I thought I was. I wasn't supposed to ever find out, it would cause too many questions. But of course, when your –supposed– mother brings home a rubber duck…things change.

It all began when I just finished my 5th year. My birthday was coming up soon and I couldn't wait for my sweet sixteen. I was going to get the BEST birthday ever!! I wish. I came home to find banners and streamers hanging all around my house, my 'parents' jumped out at me and screamed (a little too loudly) "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEETHEART!!"

I squealed and hugged them (almost) too death, mostly too make up for (almost) turning me deaf. "YAAAAAY!!" I yelled, skipping around the decorated house, this was ALL for ME!! Little old ME!! I couldn't WAIT for my birthday gift!!

As usual, my 'parents' could read my mind, my 'mum' whispered something into my 'dad's ear and ran upstairs. While waiting for my mum, my dad decided to warm me up for the 'big' surprise.

"Now, sweetie, it may strike you as a little odd, but this is a very expensive, valuable object which you shall cherish for the rest of your life. It cost us a little more than a small fortune and we hope you love it and much as we, I mean I, did when we first saw it through the window of a wizard's shop,"

"Wait, did you just say 'wizard'?" I didn't mean to sound unexcited, but I was rather curious, an odd, expensive, valuable object? What on earth–?

And then my 'mother' strutted down the stairs, her hands were hidden behind her back and (obviously) my gift in her palms.

"Okay, here goes nothing…" My 'mum' said as she placed a neatly wrapped pink box on the floor, it was about the size of my head. It had a bright red card on it saying 'HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN SWEETIE!!"

My 'parents' quickly hurried behind me and cowered behind the wall, they really looked scared, almost as if the box was going to burst open in some sort of a bomb or something…what was actually in there was the next WORST thing…

I gingerly undid the tidy ribbon, tenderly undoing the knots. Finally I lifted the light lid of the box and there was a…

Rubber Duck.

Literally. I'm not kidding; right there…was a yellow rubber duck.

"Eh?" I said, staring down at it, I thought at the time that it was some sort of a practical joke…it wasn't.

"Ask it a question!" My 'father' bellowed at me.

"What? Are you mad?"

"JUST DO IT!!" my 'parents' said in unison.

"Ookay…Tell me something that I DON'T know about my parents," I said, smirking behind me at my 'mum and dad'. Their faces turned…well I don't know what, there were in a state of complete fear, they were really nervous about something…

"They live exactly 167.3 miles away. See you at Lisvor's Manor!!" And then it went poof. Gone.

**AN: This is really short, I know. Anyway, click the bluish-purplish button, type something, AND SUBMIT IT!! Please? **


	2. There's Something You Should Know

The Last Brother

**The Last Brother**

**AN: Nothing to say much except, please give more reviews :P I know this is probably a rubbish story, but wtv…thanks to those who did review!!**

**Chapter 2 – There's Something You Should Know…**

I stood in shock and disbelief for about 24 minutes until I finally turned around to my 'parents'. Can you blame me? A talking – rubber –duck just told me that my parents lived 167.3 miles away…that's a long way away since at the time I thought that my parents were right behind me.

"What just…?" I asked, staring into my 'mother's scared, worried eyes.

They looked at each other and nodded furiously, it was almost as if they were talking to each other through their minds and agreeing through head movements.

"Uh, honey, you may want to sit. There's something you should know…"

"Yeah. No duh," Okay, I was rude, so what? I grumpily made my way to the long silk black sofa facing the balcony which had the most extraordinary view of the Northern Ocean.

I slumped on the couch and looked at them expectantly.

"Well, where to start?" My 'mother' asked.

"Honey," My 'dad' started off. "When we first saw you, you were about 8 months. You were in, well, a basket, a black leather basket to be more precise. You had a blanket on you which had the words 'Cameron Lisvor' sewn onto it. Beside you was a letter addressed to us. It said that your real parents couldn't protect you from the dangers that sought them and that they knew that we could offer you what they couldn't: safety. They said that we would shower you with kindness and devotion and love. And they also said that the day the 'Dark Lord' was vanquished, was the day that peace returns to their household and they'd be ready to take you back. The last thing written, by who I assume was your mother was 'My deepest wish is that that day will come and we will finally meet. We will think of you everyday for always',"

Tears welled up in my eyes. At the time, I thought my parents had real nerve to even suggest that I'll come running back to them after they abandoned me. And for such a stupid reason: We couldn't give you safety. How could they? What could have possibly been so dangerous that they had to give up their daughter? Why would Voldermort have wanted them anyway? Tears rolled down my cheeks and onto the cold hard tiles.

"I guess that explains the lack of pictures from before the age of 2, eh?" I sighed, that's my 'dad', can make a joke out of anything, even the fact that I'm not his daughter.

Ever since the day that the truth was finally revealed, I never called them mum and dad. I called them Caroline and Toby, their real names.

I looked at Caroline, even though my vision was foggy, I could still make out her slim figure, her golden locks falling over her wet, tear-stained face. It was rather evident that she felt guilty.

"Had we been more updated on the wizarding world," She sobbed. "We would've told you the day the 'Dark Lord' died,"

The first thing I said since I found out came about 20 minutes later was: "But the duck-?"

"It was a truth duck, any question you ask it would be answered truthfully. You asked for something you didn't know about your parents, and you found out that they lived 167.3 miles away in Lisvor Manor," Toby said calmly.

"Oh," I said simply.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry we didn't tell you before,"

"No, it's okay. You didn't know that Voldermort died 3 years ago. If there's anyone to blame it's the Lisvors,"

Toby sighed. "I'm guessing you'll want to find them?"

"Well, I don't really want to leave you. Technically, you're my parents, they're just my biological parents. No one can replace you in my heart,"

"That's sweet, sweetie. But we made a promise that if that day really did come, we would fulfil their wishes and send you back. Not that we want to, god no, we love you, but because we have to. Maybe one day you'll understand," Caroline said.

"Okay, I'll go,"

95 minutes later I was about to walk out the front door of the house in which I lived in for 15 years when I felt Caroline's soft hand rest on my shoulder.

"One more thing, honey," She said. "Promise you'll visit us?"

"I promise."


	3. Finding My Parents

The Last Brother

**The Last Brother**

**AN:** Thanks so much for all the supportive reviews. I know it's been forever since I last updated, but it's been crazy at school with exams and stuff and I was literally banned from going on the comp unless it was for homework. And besides, I was having major writer's block, so yeah. Hope you enjoy the next chapter and please review!!

Chapter 3 – Finding My Parents

It was only after I had walked out the front door, trudged all the way down the hillside with my huge suitcase and rucksack with all my belongings, reached the main road and stopped and thought…I had no idea how to get to this 'Lisvor Manor' place. I couldn't even apparate because I had no idea where it was. I tried thinking about my 'real' parents, but it didn't work.

I sighed and sat on a swing in the nearest park. I absent-mindedly fingered the silver locket which had been around my neck since I learnt how to crawl. I suddenly felt a slight tingle on my finger and an increase of weight. I looked down at my index finger and to my utter amazement and shock found a shining ring with the engraved words 'To our dearest Cameron, may the light help you find your way back into our hearts,'

Don't ask me how that all managed to fit on one ring, it just did. I tried to riddle it out. Maybe some sort of incantation needed to be used on it to produce some sort of portal, a 'light', and it would guide me back to my parents. To the Lisvors, whoever they were. At some point after about 10 minutes, I gave up. I huffed and leaned back, forgetting that I was on a swing and that there was no 'back' to it. I shrieked as I fell and landed on the soft grass on my back.

In an instant, a thin male appeared in front of me. He had close-cropped silvery platinum blonde hair, a pale complexion, expensive emerald robes and jewellery on every exposed part of his body except his face.

Yes. It was indeed Draco Malfoy. And just when I thought that nothing to make matters worse.

To my utter surprise, he stretched out his hand and actually said the words 'Would you like a hand?' No kidding. And not in the cold gruff way that he normally speaks to me, he seriously sounded sincere and kind, and if he actually cared.

I hesitated, _I bet it's some sort of a trick. I bet his friends are near by somewhere and are getting prepared to laugh when something really humiliating happens when I touch his hand. Like me getting electrified, or worse._ I thought at the time. I wiped away my doubts and reached for his hand.

What happened was the opposite of what I expected. Instead of him pushing me over, or harming me in any way, he pulled me up and smiled at me. And for the few seconds that our hands connected, I felt better than I had for hours. A warm sensation filled my body, coursing through my veins.

I found myself smiling back. I don't know why, I just did. 'Thank you, but why–?'

He held up his hand, immediately silencing me. 'My life has taken an unexpected turn, I've recently tried to redeem myself, starting with all the people I've ever done wrong…um. What are you doing here?' Draco asked.

'Well, it's kinda a long story,' and so I explained my story about my so called 'parents' and the Lisvors.

'Wait, did you just say 'Lisvors'??' Draco asked incredulously.

'Yeah, do you know them?' Hermione raised an eyebrow. She was so used to people having no idea who her parents were. And here was Draco Malfoy, the youngest generation of the Malfoy line, and _he_ knew who the Lisvors were.

'Um, yeah. Sure, I do. I um, I have to go. I'd love to stay and chat, but um…bye,' and with that, Draco hurried off until he came to an abrupt halt. I thought he was going to come back, but it turns out that he just realised that he didn't have to run, so he apparated.

I was fully puzzled. Why was Draco Malfoy acting so weird? How does he know the Lisvors? And why on earth was he trying to 'redeem' himself? I frowned.

I continued to play around with the ring that miraculously appeared on my finger. I was just about to give up trying to figure out where to find the Lisvors and go back to Caroline and Toby when I spotted something. It could very well have no significance at all, but I thought it did.

In between the start and end of the writing on the ring was a Celtic pattern, it looked like 5 snakes coiled around a circle. I took my chances and pressed my thumb on it.

The effect was instantaneous; I felt like I was engulfed in the Black Hole, only everywhere I looked, I just saw a clear white sky. I felt as if my body was being torn into to, yet I felt nothing, just a strange tingling feeling. I looked down at myself and was highly shocked to see that silvery white wisps of cloud were floating around me, winding through my legs and arms. It only lasted a second or two.

I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the not-so-bright light in an incredibly over-large living room. In front of me stood a rather handsome middle-aged man and a beautiful dark-haired slim woman, his arm around her waist. Both of them were gleaming with pride.

'Sweetheart, you're home at last.'

**AN:** I know it was kind of short. But anyways, please review and let me know what you think and also if you have any ideas for the story? R&R!!


	4. The Lisvors

The Last Brother

**The Last Brother**

**AN: **Please review more guys! I know it took me a few months in between chapter 2 and 3, but still. I am trying to update as fast as possible to make up for the delay of the previous chapters

Chapter 4 – The Lisvors

My eyes darted around the gloomy broad room. There was a single unlit chandelier dangling from the ceiling in the middle of the room. I guessed that from the several spider webs hanging from it that it hadn't been touched in years. Directly underneath that was a long wooden dining table with 10 chairs surrounding it. Only two of them weren't old and mouldy and covered in webs.

Other than a desk with a magical computer and a wheelie chair in one corner and a door to what I presumed was a kitchen in another and a huge winding staircase opposite me, the room was pretty much empty.

My attention was diverted back to the couple in front of me, they were still grinning as if they won the lottery, but considering the huge mansion which I thought was their home, the lottery for a million galleons would be spare change for them.

'Hi. Not to seem rude, but who are you and where am I?' I asked nervously, I was mostly scared that the answer was going to be the one that I expected…and it was.

'We are you're parents, Daniel and Sharon Lisvor. This is the Lisvor Manor and you have finally returned, my darling,' Sharon Lisvor spread her arms wide and approached me.

I had half a mind to run away screaming, but I thought twice. If these really were my parents then I had finally found what I was looking for, my family. My REAL family and they were standing right in front of me.

Sharon wrapped her warm loving arms around me. For a second I struggled to get free, and then I stopped. I felt an unusual feeling that I had never experienced before, except in my dreams. A rush of warmth flowed through my body when Sharon hugged me, love and shelter coursed through my veins when the beautiful lady embraced me. It felt…right.

I remembered that I once had a dream, I was very young and Caroline and Toby had just had huge fight, it was because Toby didn't want me to go to Hogwarts but Caroline did. She said that I had to, Hogwarts was where I belonged. But Toby still refused. That night Toby had stormed out of their room and went to sleep on the couch in the living room. I heard Caroline sobbing; I peeked through the key-hole and saw that she had a picture in her hand. She asked the picture:

'Why did you give Hermione to us? Out of all the human couples, why did you pick us? We love Hermione with all our hearts, but we don't know what's right for her, we don't know what people like her do. We're confused; none of us know how to raise a witch. Please help us,'

She set the framed picture on the bedside table and I managed to get a short glance at the picture before she clicked of the lamp. It was a picture of a young glamorous brunette in a long white gown and a handsome blonde wearing a black tux. They both looked as if they were in their early twenties and just got married. They both had an ear-to-ear smile as if they'd never been happier.

I had a dream that night of the couple, I was in a white silk cradle and the man and woman were looking down on me. They were beaming at me and squeezing my cheeks and tickling my tummy. I heard the woman say 'We love you, Cameron'

I thought that the dream was random and irrelevant, I never thought about that night again…until I felt Sharon hugging me.

I instantly had a strange feeling that the people I had dreamed about were in fact Sharon and Daniel. Sharon was more or less identical to the woman in the picture, beautiful, dark-haired and slim-figured. Likewise with Daniel, he still had the same silvery blonde hair except now he had brown highlights.

Sharon finally let go of me after a few minutes. She placed her hands on my shoulders and smiled at me, her eyes were glistening with tears. I found that my vision was getting blurry and soon tears were rolling down my cheeks and silently splashing onto the cold marble floor.

'We've waited years for this moment, Cameron. I can't believe you're finally home where you belong,' Sharon smiled at me lovingly.

For some strange weird reason, I suddenly felt anger welling up inside of me, my smile turn upside down and I harshly pushed away her hands.

'THIS ISN'T MY HOME! THIS IS NOT WHERE I BELONG! YOU ARE NOT MY PARENTS AND YOU NEVER WILL BE!' I ran out of the house, tears streaming down my face.

I ran and ran until I was gasping for air. I stopped and clasped my hands on my knees, my steady panting was loud and clear. I looked to my left and saw a balcony swing. I sighed and slump on it, relieved to be getting off my feet.

I didn't know what came over me. One moment I was happy to have finally found my real family, tears of joy were running down my face, and the next thing I knew _I_ was running out of the Manor after having screamed my head off at Sharon and Daniel.

I wrapped my head in my hands; I felt the stiffness of my tear-stained face. I sniffed and stood up. I was about to go back and apologise, but I didn't have to.

I tilted my head as a fit figure started walking towards me. He had silvery platinum blonde hair; his more or less pale face was bright and shiny and had a pink hue to his cheeks. He strolled nearer to me as if he didn't have a care in the world. The closer he got the more he looked like Draco Malfoy, but I realised that he was Daniel Lisvor, my dad.

'Hi,' he said as he sat down next to me on the swing.

'Look, I'm really sorry about–'

'No, it's alright. You had every right to be angry. We did give you up, but only because we loved you and didn't want anything to happen to you.'

'But why would anything happen to me?'

'Well, it's kind of a long story, but we have a while. So here goes, you were born right in the midst of a huge war, a war which of course, Voldermort was in. He, as usual, was the leader of the Dark Side, and he had hordes of Death Eaters. He knew that Sharon and I were powerful magic wise and Muggle wise; we had stacks of money at our disposal. We could literally buy ourselves the position of Minister for Magic; we even had more money than the Malfoys. You and your twin–'

'Woah, I had a _twin_??'

'No, you _have_ a twin, or at least we hope,'

'What do you mean?'

'Your mother and I knew that Voldermort would be after us, and he'd make us train you to be Death Eaters. Sharon and I didn't want you to have to live that life. So we gave you to a Muggle couple, knowing that you would be sent to Hogwarts, you'd make the right choices and the right friends. For some reason or another, we decided to give your brother to a wizard family, a pure-blood Death Eater wizard family. Just to see if we could still transform him into the person that he should've been if we raised him.'

'Who did you send him too?'

'I'm getting there, of course you're other brothers–'

'Wait, _other brothers_?'

'Yup, 5 of them, this was not including your twin,'

'I had 6 brothers? What about sisters?'

'Sorry Cameron, you and your mom are the only girls in the family. Anyway, moving on, your brothers were grown up enough to know what's going on. And on top of that, they were thoroughly influenced by their fellow Slytherins in Hogwarts. They all wanted to fight in the war…alongside Voldermort. Your mother and I tried desperately to change their minds, but we couldn't. All we could do was this: They made an Unbreakable Vow that if you and your brother reunite even after all these years. They'll renounce their evil ways and come back to us. So, as you can see, we have no idea where your brother is right now otherwise he'd be here. It is you who needs to being our family together, starting with finding your twin brother,'

It took me a while to take all of it in. 'But I don't even know where to start,'

'Well, we can provide you with one single piece of information, although I don't think you'll be too happy to hear it. We can tell you which family we sent him to,'

'Great, who is it?'

'We sent your brother to the Malfoys,'

**AN:** So that's the end of chapter 4. Please review even if you didn't like it! I'll try to update as fast as possible from now on to make up for the months … :P

x


	5. Persuading a Malfoy is Hard!

The Last Brother

**The Last Brother**

**AN:** If you liked the idea of the truth-telling rubber duck, I think you're gonna like this chappie!!

**Chapter 5** – Persuading a Malfoy is Hard!

I was dumbstruck for minutes. I knew bloody well that the Malfoys only had one son…Draco. I gagged and choked on my own surprise, Draco Malfoy was my _brother_?! On top of that, he was my _twin_ brother!!

I stared at Daniel incredulously, he can't have been telling the truth – and suddenly realised how to find out if he was lying. I mustered up all of my strength and said 'Well then, now that you're my parents, I guess I better live here then. Do I have a room?'

Daniel smiled warmly. 'Of course, sweetheart, follow me,' He got up and I followed suit.

He led me through the back door of the kitchen, literally, _through_. He walked right through the 'locked' door; I hesitantly followed his tracks and found that the charm put on the door was the same as the wall in between platforms 9 and 10 at King's Cross Station. Only this door didn't work if Muggles tried to walk through it.

Daniel…_dad_ guided me up several winding staircases until we finally reached the 4th floor; we took two lefts and went down the hall until we reached the third door on the right. We entered it and my heart stopped beating. It was breath-taking; my room was the size of Caroline and Toby's whole apartment!!

It had a double bed, a bedside table, a wall-length table with my laptop and a lamp on it and all of my books, a huge walk-in wardrobe and in the centre of the room, the reason why I had asked to go to my room in the first place, was a small yellow rubber duck.

I turned and looked at Daniel gratefully. 'Thanks, I'll um, make myself at home,'

Daniel smiled knowingly and closed the door gently behind him; I heard his footsteps moving back.

I instantly turned to the magical truth-telling piece of moulded rubber in front of me, a.k.a. the Truth Duck.

I picked it up and put it on my bed. 'Listen here buster, you better answer my questions as clearly as possible and don't you DARE disappear again!'

I might've been imagining, but I could've sworn that the duck actually…nodded.

'Was Daniel telling the truth when he said that my twin brother was given to the Malfoys?'

'Yes,'

I almost had a heart-attack, my brother was-was-

'Is my twin brother Draco Malfoy?'

'No,'

'Oh thank god,'

'His name is really Jake Lisvor, but his guardians, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy named him Draco Malfoy…what a ridiculous sinister name,'

I sighed. So basically, my twin brother was in fact the cold-hearted, platinum-blonde-haired, evil Draco Malfoy…who earlier that day had said that he had changed…

'When I met Draco – _Jake_ this afternoon, he said that he was trying to redeem himself, was it because he had found out about _this_,' I gestured around the room and to picture of mom and dad on the desk.

'Yes indeed. It was Narcissa who had made Lucius tell him, that Death Eater with the ridiculous hair wasn't too happy about it though.'

I stifled a giggle; there was a way to describe Lucius Malfoy. Who knew that rubber ducks had a sense of humour?

'Am I really the only person who can bring this family together again?'

'Unfortunately, yes Cameron. Jake is intent on believing that none of this is true, that he really is a Lisvor and not a Malfoy. You are the only who can persuade him that his destiny is to embrace his future as a Lisvor, you and him are the only Lisvors of the new generation who haven't turned evil yet.'

'But he has become evil, he killed Albus Dumbledore!!'

'That's where you are wrong my dear, Severus Snape killed him, but only because the old Headmaster asked him too. Jake hesitated; the 'Lisvor' part of him stopped him from becoming a murderer. You see, Jake may have taunted first years, called you a 'Mud-blood', and teased every non-Slytherin, but he hasn't done anything that makes him officially evil, he is still a Lisvor underneath it all, a good-hearted kind soul.'

I scoffed, I didn't mean to sound rude, but still, Draco Malfoy a good-hearted _kind_ soul? As if.

I changed the topic. 'What about my other brothers, can you tell me about them?'

'Well of course, I can tell you about everything. Three of your oldest brothers are currently attending a meeting with Lucius and Voldermort discussing how to attack the 'Order'. Your other two brothers are teaching Blaise Zambini and Pansy Parkinson how best to 'Crucio' someone without the Ministry finding out,'

'Wow, my brothers really are evil. So how do I 'get my family together again'?'

'Well, it's actually rather simple. All you have to do is find Jake and persuade him to come back to the Lisvors. If you succeed, your other brothers will have no choice but to come back, unless they'd rather die, which I highly doubt.'

'Well okay, how do I get to Jake?'

'AHA! I can help you there, just hold me, I can transport us to his current position,'

'Simple enough,' I grabbed onto the talking rubber duck and waited patiently. After a minute or two, I felt my body being squished by massive walls, I was about to drop the duck when the walls 'released' me, I sighed as I felt my breath coming back to me. I still felt dizzy but I quickly recovered.

I looked around and saw to my surprise that I was where I was about an hour ago, in the park where Jake had come and helped me up. I found that Jake was now lying on the grass, his golden hair splayed out, his hands were behind his head and feet were on the ground, his knees high in the air.

I approached the blonde warily and looked down on him. 'Hi,'

He jolted up and stared at me blankly, his gaze drifted down to the duck in my hands. 'Aren't you a little old to be playing with those things?' He pointed to the angry toy duck.

'HEY! SHUT UP! I may be a toy, but I still have feelings!'

Draco looked at him in amazement, 'You're a rubber duck…'

The rubber duck glared at him, I could tell that he didn't much like my brother.

I cut in between their little feud. 'Listen here Draco. A lot happened in the past hour, I know now. I know about the Lisvors, I know about my brothers, and I know about you. And I also happen to know you know about your true heritage,'

Draco tried to look confused. 'What do you mean?'

'You know damn well what I mean, Draco. Or should I say, _Jake_?'

He looked away. I saw tears well up I his eyes. 'Look, if you're here to persuade me to go to those freaks who gave me up, you might as well head back to where you came from,'

'Jake, I know what you're going through,' I sat down next to him. 'I too grew up with people who lied to me for near 2 decades. I finally know who my real family is; forgive me for wanting to bring it back together,'

'Why do you need me?'

'It's kind of a long story. I'll suspect you know about our other 5 brothers?' he nodded curtly.

'Well, when they decided to go to the Dark Side against our parents will, they made an Unbreakable Vow; if mom and dad managed to get you and I to reunite and live with the Lisvors, our brothers will too come back. Our family will finally be completed,'

'Hermione – '

'The name's Cameron.'

He ignored me. 'That just isn't a good enough reason to make me live under the same roof with people who ignored me for 16 years, they chose to give us up, and now they want us to come running back? Get real, I'm surprised at you, I didn't expect you to give in so easily,'

'They gave me up too, you don't see me rejecting them, and you have nowhere to go!'

'Well we are two completely different people, Hermione,'

'Are you stupid? We are twins! There're no two people more alike than us!'

'I'll always be welcome at the Malfoy Manor,'

I looked at him sceptically. 'They won't let you in, they may be the Malfoys, evil, mean horrible Death Eaters, but they still respect our parent's wishes. They won't keep you in their household unless the Lisvors tell them to. And I'll tell you something, mom and dad are bent on reuniting our family.

The stubborn jerk stood up and started to walk away.

'Please, you're our last hope! Draco please come back!'

He kept on walking.

'JAKE! I need you,'

He kept on walking.

'PLEASE! Our family depends on you!'

He kept on walking.


	6. The Little Elf Named Guinevere

**The Last Brother**

**AN: Sorry for the delay, my relatives came to town for the past few days so I had to like 'sight-see' and stuff. HOPE you enjoy the next chapter!! R&R**

**Chapter 6 – The Little Elf Named Guinevere**

I cried in frustration as I threw the duck on my bed furiously. I was still upset with myself; I knew persuading a used-to-be-Malfoy of all people would be hard, but honestly! He had barely given me time to speak! I have to admit, I was mostly annoyed with the duck because he was the one who me told that it would be 'simple' to convince Jake to live with us.

'You alrigh' there, ducky?' the yellow piece of rubber asked me.

'You're one to talk,' I retorted. It was then that I realised that every time the duck speaks, he uses a different accent. Like at that time, he was using a sort of western cowboy accent.

'I didn't know it was gonna be that hard to convince the little twit to join us. Personally, I don' think that mole rat is good enough for the Lisvors. I think you should just ditch 'im.'

'Listen here Bob – ' I started, then I realised what I had said.

'Did you jus' call me 'Bob'?' He asked, highly insulted.

'Well, yeah. It gets annoying sometimes; do you have a name other than 'Yellow Duck'?'

'…No. But still, don't you think it lacks originality?'

'WHO CARES?! YOU'RE A RUBBER DUCK FOR PETE'S SAKE!!'

'Okay then, don' get all up in my face, hun','

'Anyway, as I was saying. I'd be more than happy to not have an arrogant jerk like Draco Malfoy in my family, but I literally have no choice! Dad says that the only way to bring the family together is if _Jake_ and I reunite. I'm not so thrilled about it either. And besides, what happened to the whole 'I Know Everything' attitude?'

'Come now, lassie. I was only jokin'; no ruddy body on Earth knows everything,'

'You're not a body; you're a duck, a rubber one on top of that,'

'Aww, shaddup. I could tell that you were sort of getting to him, just a little bit more persuasion and he will join us hands down,'

I sighed and flopped on my bed next to Bob. I looked at my watch and realised that it was already 7:30. Back at Caroline's and Toby's, they'd probably be having a simple yet scrumptious meal right about now. Just as I was thinking those thoughts, I heard a knock at my door.

'Umm, come in?' I wasn't quite sure what to say, I wasn't used to people knocking and then entering my room. Normally they'd just barge in. I looked nervously at the door.

A small, surprisingly cute elf entered my room. She had large, round brown eyes, a tiny pink mouth, and a reasonably short nose, and of course, a huge pair of pointy ears.

She started bowing rapidly.

'Oh, um, please, please stop that. Oh dear, I beg you, stop! Please stop bowing! PLEASE!' I pleaded. Eventually, after one last curtsy, she stopped.

'Whatever mistress wishes,' she had a soft, fragile voice.

I had to admit, I was disappointed and I disapproved highly. I have always had a soft spot for elves; I even made a club for them called S.P.E.W. And my parents…they too enslave elves. I was heart-broken; I would've thought that I got my Elf-Loving-Genes from somewhere, but obviously not.

I looked away from the little elf, guiltily. After all, they were _my_ parents who had enslaved the poor little creature.

'I thought this would happen,' she whispered. I looked at her quizzically.

'What do you mean?'

'Mistress, your parents have been watching over you more than you know. They know how much you loved elves, how much you tried to protect them. They warned me not to call you 'mistress' as it would make you think that I am your parents slave,'

'Aren't you?'

'Oh no, never. I am nobody's slave,'

'Then what are you doing here?'

'Well, Voldermort was my mother's owner, but your parents too are elf lovers, they said that the only way they would join him is if he gave all four of his elves to them. But your parents have kind, good souls; they didn't treat elves like Voldermort did. However, three of those elves were already a few centuries old; they died after a few years, leaving the house's chores to my dear mother. She did them without hesitation or complaint, after all, in those days, only a short handful of elves had owners who didn't use discipline as a way to make elves to work,' she paused and thought for a while.

'Once your parents went out shopping and took my mother with them. There she met the most handsome man; he was kind, sweet and very well disciplined. She always said that he had an extreme 'kooky' side but he overcame that when Voldermort died. Apparently he served a horrible family of Death Eaters, but he was nothing like them. About 9 months later, your parents were shocked to find that my mother was pregnant…with me. Surprisingly, they didn't mind, in fact, they were thrilled. Another addition to the family, since you and you brothers were elsewhere,'

She gazed at me for a while and they continued. 'When I was born, they didn't treat me like a slave, more like a daughter. Look, I'm wearing proper clothes!' And she was right. She was wearing a thin white scarf as it was quite chilly, a long beige top and, believe it or not, black jeans. She looked more a like a short hippie than an elf! Her thin red hair almost covered up her pointy elf ears; she'd probably be able to pass as human, to a stupid naked eye of course.

'So you're not a slave?' I asked.

'Well, o' course she's not, ya' old sod. Whad'd she spend the las' 10 minutes tryin' to explain?!' Bob butted in.

'The rubber speaks the truth; I am no slave, simply part of the family. Or so the Lisvors tell me, and I believe them,'

'So is your mother here? I'd really like to speak to her.'

'Your parents gave permission to my mother to leave with my father. The Lisvors are very famous amongst us elves, my parents are apparently going on a world tour.'

'So you're the only elf in this house?' I was astounded, poor thing must be so lonely!

'But of course not! I've got 3 sisters and 2 brothers. And my brother's wives are here too! And my eldest brother has a son!'

'Wait, so there are nine of you? Wow, nine elves all in one house hold!'

'Actually, there are ten,'

'How's that possible? You and your siblings are six, you're brother's wives add on two, so that's eight, and your nephew, so that's nine,'

'Whoever said that each of my brothers only had one wife?' She asked.

I almost felt like vomiting. 'So you mean that one of them have two?'

'Yup, my eldest brother, he didn't mean to though. He married one, and got a son. Then, his previous master put an Imperius Curse on him and my brother got another elf pregnant, however that child was killed by my brother's horrible former master. But his wife refused to get a divorce, and the other one who he was forced with made him marry her. And yes, he wears two wedding rings,'

I was shocked and disgusted, who would ever think that elves had such a human-like life? Although that would never happen to a witch or wizard, it's a problem sort of like what humans go through, not elves.

'So basically, I'm not a slave. If you do manage to complete this task of yours, this house will be the home for about 19 people! Well, 10 of them will be elves, but still. I do wish you the best of luck, Mistress,'

'So if you're not a slave, why do you call me 'Mistress'?!' I asked

'Well, it's only polite; I call your parents Madame and Sir.'

'Oh, well please stop. It makes me feel rather uncomfortable. You can call me Hermi – Cameron.'

'Umm, okay Hermicameron…'

'No, no, I meant just Cameron.'

'Okay then,'

'So you must be rather happy here with nine other elves to keep you company?'

'Oh sure! But my nephew does get a little stuck-up and snobby sometimes. You know how 5 year olds are like!'

'Yup, they can be a real royal pain!' I chuckled.

I remembered when I was around 10 years old; I was first introduced to my only niece. Well, Caroline's brother's grand-daughter to be exact, and she was the most troublesome, mean little thing! Her sixth birthday was coming up and she _demanded_ that she got at least 40 presents!! I bought her two princess dresses and a mini fake make-up kit. She loved it but threw a huge tantrum when she realised that she only got 37 presents.

I snapped back to reality. It was then that it struck me, the description of the elf's father sounded vaguely familiar…

'What's your father's name?' I asked.

'Dobby Malfoy.'

'Are you serious? I know Dobby! He tried to kill my best friend when we were in year 2! He is an adorable little thing, extremely kooky yet incredibly sweet! I haven't seen him in years!'

'You're lucky, I've never seen him.'

'Never seen your own father? That's sad,'

'Well, I've kind of gotten over it, I've got so much company here that I don't really mind. I suffered a great deal of losses in my childhood. I lost a sister, two nieces and my mother left. So I know that there are worse things, at least he's still alive.'

I resisted the urge to hug the little elf. To my surprise, her eyes didn't become teary. She really did mean it when she said that she'd gotten over it!

'Is there a particular reason you came up here?' I asked, wanting to change the subject.

'Oh yes! Lunch will be served in 10 minutes, well, I guess now it's 3 minutes. Come, we must hurry!'

'Okay! I'll be right behind you!' I straightened my skirt and looked at Bob. 'Coming?'

'Imma' rubber duck, you silly goose! I don' eat! You're quite rude you know that?'

'How so?'

'You didn't even ask that little elf what her name was!'

'Oh right!' I felt like kicking myself! I raced after her down the corridor. 'By the way, what's your name?' I shouted.

'Guinevere Lisvor.'


	7. Lunch and Persuasion

**The Last Brother**

**AN: I know, I know, the delay thing again. This is going to sound really weird but I just couldn't bring myself to write…I got mad at myself when I saw the last time I updated and I'm really sorry!! And I got writer's block…well, here goes! Constructive criticism is welcome! R&R**

**Chapter 7 – Lunch and Persuasion**

I let Guinevere lead my down the winding stairs. I was still feeling guilty about the whole name thing. I was silent while trying to memorise the winding paths and corridors. One would think I'd get used to living in a big place after spending ¾ of the last 5 years of my life at Hogwarts.

We finally reached the huge living room where I was standing not so long ago when I was introduced to my parents. My dad was sitting at the head and my mom at the other end. I realised that the majority of the other 10 seats were occupied. Guinevere gestured to one and I sat on it, she took a seat next to me and started chatting happily, to whom I think was her sister considering the similarity in features, in native elf.

I scanned the table and became accustomed to the elves. There were as many as Guinevere had said, to my surprise. I never knew so many elves could all fit under one roof. Then again, this roof covered like 5 floors, so it made sense.

I heard a clinking of glass that immediately silenced the entire table. I looked up to see my father standing with a glass in his hand. He raised it to me.

'A toast, to Cameron Lisvor, a new member to our family, may hope and light shine on her as she brings our broken family back together. Good luck, Cameron.'

'Good luck.' The elves and my mother said in unison, they all took a gulp of their drink.

I blushed and looked down at my empty plate. It was then that I realised how hungry I was, and just then, an entire buffet appeared in front of me. I waited for everyone to take their first helping and then greedily filled up my plate. I tried to maintain my table manners but it was hard, I hadn't eaten in hours.

It seemed like only a few seconds, but it was half an hour before anyone said anything. My mother piped up suddenly, surprising everyone.

'So, how'd your little outing go?' She asked.

'What?' I asked, I knew what she was talking about, of course, I just wondered how she found out.

'Oh, you know, earlier today, you left the house to go to one of your brothers. Did you manage to get persuade him at all?'

'I, um – ' I threw a panicky glance at Guinevere who seemed to be highly discomforted by the conversation.

'He's changed,' Guinevere said, getting the hint. 'When the Oracle gave you the prediction, it was how he would've turned out if you had raised him. He, um, is different. His mind has been warped with hurt, he was raised as a Malfoy, and suddenly he finds out that he's a Lisvor, he just can't take it in. Miss Granger…'

'Hermione,' I instructed, I couldn't help butting in.

'Sorry, Hermione did try to get him to see that he can't linger on to what he used to be, a cold heartless Malfoy, and that he has to accept the fact that he in fact a Lisvor, but it didn't really work…'

'What do you mean?' Dad asked.

'Well, he kind of stormed off, he probably still thinks that this is some sort of a sick joke or something, he just can't come to grasp with this. It'll take him some time to come around.'

I sent a grateful look to Guinevere, she was such a darling.

'How much time do you reckon it'll take?' Dad just wouldn't let it go.

'A couple of days at least,' the little elf replied.

He stood up; scraping his chair back and abruptly started pacing the room impatiently.

'Daniel? What's the matter, sweetheart?' Mum asked, she actually sounded genuinely scared.

'We can't wait for him for days.' He said roughly.

'Why not?' I asked alarmed, from what I remembered about earlier that day, what Guinevere said was an understatement, it wouldn't take him days, it would take Draco at least a week or two to see sense.

He sighed. 'Well, with Voldermort finally permanently gone and everything, the dark side has literally been thrown into chaos. They've been killing each other in pursuit to gain the position of leader of Death Eaters and the rest of Voldermort's army who are not dead…or un-dead. The sane ones who are still alive have decided to just vote. Your mother and I have still had to keep up pretences you see, so far, me and Lucius have had a tie. But not everyone has voted yet, in case of me winning, which – all modesty aside – is very possible, I will literally become the next Lord Voldermort,'

Mum gasped. 'Why haven't you told me about this earlier?' She was obviously annoyed and irritated yet very shocked and evidently horrified. What happened to Voldermort might happen to her husband, if the power goes to his head…

'I –, I didn't know it would come to this. I didn't know that it would take so long. The final votes and counting is in 3 days. I've kind of gotten it planned out; you try to persuade Jake _tonight_ to join us, tomorrow, the four of us will try to find the other six and get them to honour their vow and come back to us, and the day after we'll all be one big happy family, like we should've been a long time ago.'

'I'm still confused, how does that help you with your…problem, you know, being the new 'Voldermort'?' I asked, curious.

'Well, Sharon and I have already joined the Order – '

'Wait, do you mean the _Order of the Phoenix_? It's still, you know, here? Existing?' I was actually surprised. I thought the reason for its existence was to overthrow Voldermort, and that had already happened.

'Of course, we've got plenty of new members; I've been in it for a while myself. But once our family is united you can join too, the Dark Side has been considerably weakened. There are no more than 60 or so Death Eaters left. If the entire Order rose up against them, we'd be unbeatable. We could literally end the evil time for good. No more havoc, no more loosing loved ones,' Dad glanced at mum. She looked away and sniffed.

'So you see, we have a three day deadline or we're all dead. If they ever found out about you…well, avoiding gory details, they'd kill us. No one ever knew about the two of you, your other six brothers have a reputation. Your youngest oldest brother, Joey, started killing, cursing and flying at the age of – can you believe it? – Twelve and a half. We tried to be proud and everything of him, but inside, I felt like I was loosing my son, he was turning evil, he was becoming less of a Lisvor and more of a Death Eater…' He looked into space as he spoke.

He checked his watch is one swift movement that I didn't really believe he did it. 'Finish up,' He ordered. 'You must locate your brother using that extraordinary duck of yours, and persuade him to come home, or, as I pointed out earlier, we're dead.'

I stuff the last spoon of soup into my mouth and let Guinevere lead me back to my room without another word. I felt like protesting but he looked pretty serious so I decided against it.

Once I was in my room and the door was safely closed, I blew up at the poor elf.

'Does that old crackpot actually expect _me_ to persuade _Draco Malfoy_ to accept the fact that he is my twin brother and he is not really the evil, cold person he grew up to be? I already tried today, remember? Guess what? It did NOT go well, he's probably even madder at me than before! If that was possible…I just don't see how I can try to convince him anymore than I already have without screwing it up even more.'

'I understand, but you know him best, you went to school with him for 7 years, you know his strengths and weaknesses. If anyone could make him join us, you could. You're the person who he's closest with in our entire family. You're his twin for heaven's sake! He knows deep down that he can't avoid this for much longer. Please, just give it one more shot.'

I was silent for a few seconds. 'Fine, how?'

'The same way you did this afternoon. With him,' She pointed at Bob who was staring eagerly at us.

I walked to Bob and picked him up. 'You heard her, take me to Jake Lisvor.'

'Sorry, darling. I'm so afraid that's not possible.' Now he had a posh British accent. It was already bugging me.

'What do you mean?' I demanded.

'Remember how you found out about this? You had to ask me a question, dear, now you have to ask me another question relating to Jake. It's the only possible way sweetie, sorry.' He kind of reminded of my _female_ art teacher back when I was in a Muggle primary school.

'Urgh, okay then, be like that. Where is Jake Lisvor?'

'Grab on,' I clutched onto Bob. 'He's on a swing in the same park that he was in for quite a few hours. He's just thinking…thinking…thinking…' Suddenly I felt myself whirling around in circles, I felt myself being lifted up in the air and someone clutching onto my overlarge shirt, I was completely defying gravity. I looked around to see strands of colour swirling around me, my head was throbbing and I knew I would get a migraine if I did this for much longer.

Finally I stopped spinning and felt the ground beneath me once again. I turned to see a terrified looking Guinevere.

'Guinevere! What do you think you are doing here?' I snapped.

'I just – um I…I wanted to come along. I am known for being very persuasive.' She answered.

'You shouldn't be here, you're not meant to–'

Suddenly she looked up at me. Her already huge chocolate eyes widened. She gazed at me for a few seconds. I suddenly realised what she meant when she said that she was persuasive.

'Well, okay. But try not to draw any attention. He doesn't really like elves. He grew up a Malfoy and he will always be one at heart, he was raised to loathe and despise elves.'

'Sure, whatever you say Hermione.' She chirped and smiled satisfactorily.

Still holding onto Bob and with Guinevere by my side, I advanced the lonely blonde boy sitting on the unmoving swing.

'Um, hi.' I said nervously.

Jake looked up and groaned. 'What are you doing here? Haven't you already realised that I am NOT coming with you? My place is with the Malfoys, not the Lisvors.'

'Then what are you doing here?' I was already getting irritated; he could at least let me speak.

'I,' He paused. 'I was just trying to figure a few things out,'

'Like?'

'Like why my parents won't let me into Malfoy Manor.'

I sighed. 'You're not supposed to go back. Haven't you ever heard of the saying 'the past is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift, that's why they call it the present'?'

'What's that got to do with now?'

'What part of 'the past is history' do you not understand?'

'Are you telling me that you didn't feel anything when your parents told you that you weren't their child? That you weren't sad at all that your life has been a lie and you were never who you thought you were? Are you honestly telling me that you are just going to forget where you came from? Are you going to forget the people who raised you when you weren't theirs to raise?' He yelled.

I thought about what he said for a few seconds, he made a good point. 'Of course I was sad, and I did feel like I've been lied to my whole life. I will never forget them, but they were never my parents, or at least, not my real parents. And Lucius and Narcissa were never yours either. They accepted you into their family out of the goodness of their hearts, and for that you will always feel like they are your true family, you will always be grateful to them. Technically, you could call them your family. But they aren't really; Sharon and Daniel are your parents. Your place _is_ with the Lisvors, not the Malfoys.'

He looked away and sniffed. I took one step closer to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. To my surprise, he didn't try to shake my hand off.

'Listen, if you were really meant to stay with the Malfoys your entire life, they would let you back in. But they too know that you're destiny is with the Lisvors. You're one of us. No matter how much you beg or plead, they aren't going to take you back.'

'Why not? Do you know how many times Narcissa has said that she loves me? Or that she would never do anything to harm me? When people say things like that, it is obviously coming from their heart. Feelings like that don't just disappear, if she still loves me, why won't she let me stay with her?'

'Would you rather you live in the Malfoy Manor and Lucius and Narcissa die or you join us and then they can try to get over you while you're not constantly begging them to accept back into their family?'

He suddenly looked up at me. 'What are you talking about?'

'Well, I kind of figured it out…you're right, feelings as strong as those don't just go away. They still love you, even that cold, heartless Lucius,' Jake twitched. 'Sorry, you know what I mean.' He nodded. 'They will always love you, it's inevitable. You've been their only child for over a decade an a half. You share a bond, but they are literally banned from keeping you as their child now that you know that they are not you're real parents.'

'You mean - ?'

I nodded. 'They've made an Unbreakable Vow,'

He gazed up at the slowly darkening night sky. 'How do you know?'

'I told you, I figured it out. Can you think of a better explanation as to why two people who love you so much won't let you take a step into their house? No? Didn't think so. They're hearts are being eaten up as much as yours. They have to go through the same pain of losing a family member. Caroline – my Muggle mother – was bawling her eyes out when I left. Even my dad, who never cries, had a few tears sliding down his face. Don't you think that seeing you now will cause even more problems for Narcissa especially? By tomorrow morning when she wakes up, if she ever goes to sleep, her eyes will still be red and puffy. You know what a delicate and sensitive woman she is, hell, half the wizarding world knows about her emotional issues.'

Jake glared at me. My face turned red when I realised what I had said. 'Sorry, I just, you know, trying to get my point across.' His face softened and he looked to his feet. 'Think about it, watching you beg her to take you in will only bring her more heartache. Do you want to see her suffer more? For your mother's sake, please let it go. Even I'm still having a hard time knowing that I'm never going to see Caroline or Toby again, at least, not nearly as much as I used to. But we need to move on, for our family.'

I looked at him for a few seconds and then I felt a tug on my shirt. It was then that I remembered that Bob and Guinevere were there too. I'd completely forgotten about them, I didn't acknowledge their presence once during our talk.

'What is it?' I whispered, trying not to interrupt Jake's trail of thought.

Guinevere pointed to the far end of the park. I saw what she was gesturing to and I gasped. Two dark, hooded, cloaked figures were rapidly yet gracefully approaching the 3 and a half of us. They had a wand in one hand and it was pointing to us, the other hand was hidden in their black robes.

'Death Eaters. Mierda.' I said under my breath.

'What?' Jake asked, looking up.

Realising I spoke in a different language, I quickly replied. 'Oh, back at my Muggle School I was known for my gift of tongues, I could pick up any language within a few weeks. I'm fluent in over 6 different tongues.' Over-sharing.

'Oh.' He looked back down.

'Um, not to interrupt you or anything, but you kind of need to make up your mind in about 7 seconds,'

'Why?' he suddenly looked very alarmed.

'That's why.' I pointed to the Death Eaters who were only a few paces away with wands at the ready.

'Oh god.' He got up suddenly and pulled out his wand. I stopped him.

'There's no point. They're two fully grown _Death Eaters_. We're practically children to them. You need to make up your mind _now_, or we're dead. No pressure.'

He sighed. 'Okay, let's get the hell out of here.'

'Thanks Jake. Come on Bob, take us home.'

'Ah ah ah, you know the rules darling.' He tutted.

'Urgh. Of course, um…where is Sharon right now?'

'Well, I was hoping for more of a challenge, but anyway, what to do with uncreative minds? Sharon is in her bedroom on the third floor of the Lisvor Mansion.'

'You might want to hold on…tight.' I could tell that my voice was a little more exaggerated than was intended.

I felt a pair of hands clutch onto my shoulders and another smaller pair of hands grab onto my pants just before the swirling nauseous feeling returned as Bob transported us back home. I heard someone's low and husky voice swear and couldn't help but feel a little triumphant, I did the impossible, I persuaded a Malfoy to let go of the past.

While I was engulfed by multi-colours, it was then that I realised that in order to get anywhere with him I had to stop thinking of him as a Malfoy and start accepting that he is in fact my brother.


	8. One Down, Five More To Go

**The Last Brother**

**AN: I went for a 2 week Christmas holiday so please forgive me for the continuous lack of chapters! This goes for all my stories! I've recently been inspired and decided to do something a little different; I'm adding **_**Twilight**_** and **_**Enchanted**_** quotes in my chapters now. The quotes will be in **_**italic.**_** Please review if you think it's completely pointless and ruins the story, or if you think it flows well and I should continue!**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!!!**

**Chapter 8 – One Down, Six More to Go**

I clutched onto my head as I felt the ground under my feet again. I dropped Bob on my bed and wriggled out of Guinevere and Jake's hold. I sighed, **I need to get used to this**, I thought.

'Where the hell are we?' Jake asked, bewildered and slightly annoyed. I guess he isn't used to having no clue about…anything.

'My room and mind your language.' I am such a hypocrite; I scolded myself as I remembered that only minutes ago I swore. It was in a different language, but still.

Jake plopped on my bed and examined Bob, he then moved on to scanning the rest of my room. It was only then, when my eyes followed his gaze that I truly took in my surroundings. My bed's purple flowery sheets, quilt and blanket stood out from the rest of my mostly brown room. Its dark chocolate headboard had engraved ornate patterns on it that Jake tried to wind his finger through. It failed miserably.

My light coffee-coloured walk-in wardrobe was mostly plain except the golden handle and hinges that shone like stars from far away. My desk was more or less tidy with a white laptop and a work lamp. On the right side was a huge clump and cluster of books and magazines, give or take a dictionary. A tissue box rested comfortably next to the laptop. There were, not one, but two wheelie chairs tucked in carefully under the table. The window sills had a vast variety of nail products, lotions and perfumes.

When I finished looking around my room, I turned to Jake.

'I think it's time you met mum and dad.' I told him.

He grumbled something under his breath and hauled himself up. 'Fine, let's get this over with.'

After Guinevere hobbled out, I lead Jake to the door and as soon as it was closed; I stopped him from going any further. 'Jake, just one thing,'

He looked at me with a bored expression. I continued; '_Could you be nice?_ They're important. And…well, I guess you should probably get off on a good start, considering you're going to live with them and all.'

_He drew an invisible circle over his head, symbolising a halo._ Satisfied, I lead him down the winding staircases, thankful that I had such a good memory. Finally, after long minutes of an uncomfortable silence, we reached the living room to find mum and dad, hand-in-hand, waiting for us.

Mum squealed and ran to him, embracing him in a tight hug. 'Oh, Jake! I'm so glad you came! You have no idea what you've done for us. Thank you, Jake! Thank you!'

'What are you on about?' He asked, almost rudely, shrugging her off. I sent a warning look at him, he caught it and his expression changed from wary and cautious to soft and calm. It was an unusual look to see on an ex-Malfoy of all people.

'I-,' She looked at me. I shook my head and she turned back to a very confused Lisvor. 'Um, we'll tell you later.'

Dad approached him and eyed him from head to toe. 'Well, look at you then! Muscled, well toned, handsome and incredibly intellectual I can already tell.' Jake beamed. 'You are definitely a true Lisvor!'

Jake winced and then composed his face again. I suppressed a sigh, it was going to take him a few days to cope, even if he's given up on trying to return to his former family, he's not going to let go any time soon.

His change of expression went unnoticed. 'Let's hear a little bit about you then,' Dad continued. 'What do you really want, more than anything right now?'

'_I seek a beautiful girl. My life partner, my one coquette, the answer to my love's duet._'

'That's beautiful.' Mum and I breathed in unison.

'Yeah sure, totally. So you're a romantic too, then huh? Reminds me of my old days when I was your age. Back then, all modesty aside, I have to say; I was quite a strapping young lad, much like you. In fact, I was _handsome even when I_ slept!' I rolled my eyes; men have this annoying habit of knowing just how to ruin 'the moment'.

'Well, I – uh – yeah.' He stuttered.

There was suddenly a knock on the door. Dad jumped in front of us facing the large wooden door, his wand already in his hand.

'What-?' Jake asked as mum hurried to answer the door.

'I'm sorry, I just, _I – I feel very protective of you._ Both of you. We're in quite a fix right now so we're kind of all a little jumpy.'

'Will someone please tell me what is going on?!' Jake yelled, ignoring dad, his hands flailing up into the air.

'Um,' Dad threw a frantic look at an old fragile elf that had just appeared at his side. 'Christian! Ah! There you are! Listen,' Dad started whispering to him in a low buzz so soft that it actually sounded like a bee.

Jake and I looked at each other, he was as equally perplexed as I was. 'Elfish?' Jake guessed.

'More like Bee-ish' I replied. He smiled wryly and we both looked back at Dad and Christian who was buzzing back to him.

'Let's go see who's at the door.' Jake suggested. I shrugged. That caught dad's attention.

'No!' He suddenly exclaimed, making both me and Jake jump. 'You can't!'

'Why not?' My brother asked.

'Because…you just can't. I'll explain later, first let me continue my conversation with Christian here then I'll go see who's at the door…then you might be able to too.' He turned back to the elf, a feeling of authority hung in the air, and it was enough to make Jake shut up so he must've felt it too.

He turned on me instead. 'You. Come. With. Me.' He said sternly, he walked back up the stairs and I followed, mostly because I was so shocked that he would dare use that tone with me and I wondered how long he was going to have to act like that before I blew up.

He eventually led us to my room and I couldn't help but marvel at his memory. It was better then mine was!

'You know what's going on here.' It wasn't a question, it was a statement. One which didn't need answering.

'Tell me what's going on **now** or I'll curse you.' I was slightly stunned at his words; he was taking this so seriously. He must really hate being in the dark about what's going on.

'_I'm not scared of you_' I said bluntly, meaning it.

'_Well you really shouldn't have said that._' I wasn't expecting that response.

He whipped out his wand. '_Have you any last words before I dispatch you?_' He threatened.

'_You have got to be kidding me!_' I said incredulously. '_Don't you think you're being a little melodramatic?_' Who did he think he was?

'You're right. I am.' He put his wand back into his pocket. 'But if I wasn't, those would be incredibly _strange words_.'

'Ugh' I sighed.

'But no, seriously, what is going on?' He was dead serious now.

'I'm pretty sure mum and dad are going to tell you soon.'

'I don't care. I want you to tell me now.' He glared at me, probably hoping I would give in.

'What makes you think I'll willingly just tell you everything you want to know?' I challenged.

'Listen here, Hermione – '

'Cameron.'

'What?'

'Cameron. My name is not Hermione, it's Cameron.'

'Oh,' I could tell he was taken aback by my response. 'I just – it's hard for me to call someone something different to what they've always been for as long as I've known them.'

It made sense. 'So what? Are you going to continue calling me 'Mud-blood'?' I glowered at him. Waiting.

He hesitated.

'No.' He closed his eyes and after a few seconds opened them again. 'You've never actually been a real Mudblood. But you've always been Hermione Granger, the smartest witch in our year, possibly our generation. You're a Hermione at heart, just like I'm a Draco at heart.'

'You're right and wro – ' I was interrupted by a knock at the door. 'Come in.' I called.

The door opened and in came the same old elf that my dad was talking to just mere minutes ago. He said his name was Christian.

'Hello.' I greeted him.

'Good afternoon, sweetheart. Good afternoon, sire.' He addressed both of us.

'Hi.' Jake said gruffly, clearly uncomfortable with having an elf so close to him.

'My name is Christian, but you can call be Chris. I'm here because I can help you with your little problem.'

'What problem?' Jake asked, suddenly intrigued in the conversation.

'You can't think of Cameron as anyone except Hermione. I can help you with that.'

'How do you know that? Have you been eavesdropping?' I didn't mean to sound rude, but honestly. Eavesdropping was the limit of low that anyone could ever…you know what I mean.

'Ah, Ms. Lisvor, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear the sound of your voice. All of us elves actually, we've been anxiously awaiting your presence for years since Voldermort was killed. The famous inventor of S.P.E.W. We owe you for that, many of our cousins and relatives have been saved thanks to you.'

I blushed. 'Don't try to change the subject, how do you know about that?'

'I was just walking by and I happened to hear your conversation. I swear I didn't linger to hear what you were talking about, I simply guessed. I knocked a second after I reached your door. But anyway, I can help you, make you see Cameron the way the rest of the world would if you never left, same with Jake.'

'You mean if we were never given up.' He corrected roughly.

'Jake, enough. How?' I turned back to Chris.

'By transforming you into the people you would've been. Should've been.'

**AN: What did you think? Please review and include opinions about the quotes!!**

_Good day, peasants!_

x


	9. Completely Uncalled For

**The Last Brother**

**AN: More quotes. Little disappointed with the amount of reviews I got, or lack thereof. I guess I deserve it though, delaying chapters has it's consequences :P I realize that I've made quite a few mistakes concerning the amount of brothers – like I wrote the previous chapter title as One Down, Six More to Go when it should've been One Down, Five More to Go. I apologize, I've also just read through some of my previous chapters and noticed that I've made the same mistakes many times. I am working on it. Luv ya! R&R**

**Chapter 9 – Completely Uncalled For**

'Really? You can do that? I mean, is it possible?' I asked.

'Sweetheart, we're wizards, well, in my case elves, anything is possible. In fact, please don't get angry, before you were given to your non-biological parents, the High Lisvors put an enchantment on you; as soon as you accepted your new life you would be changed. You would just need someone to nudge your in the right direction, and after that's all finished, Sharon and Daniel would like to speak you Jake,' He turned to my brother. 'Concerning your room.' He finished.

Jake was in some kind of thoughtful far away daze. 'Jake!' I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

'Yeah? Oh, I was just thinking, why did you call Shar – mum and dad the 'High Lisvors'? It sounds a little…weird. It's almost as if you consider them royalty or something.' He chuckled at his own words.

'Not really, but something like that though. Your parents have been nothing but gracious to us since they met us. They took us into her home, nurtured us, and fed us. We were like the children they wish were theirs. Those horrible death eaters more or less belonged to Voldermort, they were more his slaves than the High Lisvors children. Your parents' never ending hospitality is what makes us feel so at home here, that is why we call ourselves Lisvors, but all you wizards and witches, we call 'High Lisvors' only because you are real blooded Lisvors and not elves who wish they were.' We were all silent for a few minutes.

'Anyway, come, you'll have to be transformed now if we want to make it in time for dinner!' He clapped his hands twice and headed for the door; both Jake and I were in a trance, thinking over his words. Or at least I was, but we both followed him. He stopped. 'Oh, by the way, in case you were wondering, your charming little duck has been sent to the toy bathroom. He was in need of good soapy wash, not to my surprise, he was thrilled. Poor thing, ducks are physically meant to be in the water on a regular basis, he was practically…water-starved.'

'Chris? You do know that he's **rubber** right?' I raised an eye-brow.

'Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. Course I knew that' He blew a raspberry. 'Come now, hurry along.' We trailed along behind him out of the door, through more winding hallways and up staircases.

Finally we reached a door, it was nothing special, just an ordinary door, Chris opened it and I gasped. What was inside was anything but ordinary.

On every wall was a mirror, making the room look double its size. But it didn't need mirrors to make it look big. There were four pillars in the corners, I looked up and found that they never reached a ceiling, because there **was** no ceiling. Just a sort of cloudy blue sky, it reminded me of Hogwarts…and a ballet studio. In the middle of the room was a long purple table. On it were two 'zoom in' hand-mirrors, two potions, a ring and a necklace.

Chris turned and beckoned to us to follow him, as he was already half way across the room and was holding up a potion. We caught up with him and he handed a potion to each of us.

'These are just the physical potions, they will change you into what you would've looked like if you were raised as Lisvors.'

'What? NO!' Both Jake and I opposed.

'Why?' Chris was shocked.

'I like the way I look!' Urgh, once a Malfoy always a Malfoy. Or so I thought.

'I just – I can't change. I've always been like this!' I exclaimed.

'Trust me when I say, you will look better than you already are. Don't get me wrong, you are both extremely attractive, but Lisvors are known as the most beautiful wizards alive. You'll be thankful.'

'We're not going to look _weird though, right?_' I asked warily.

'_No, no. Zero weirdness_. I just told you that your family is the most attractive bunch of wizards ever. Alone, you are gorgeous, but _you guys are great together_.' My confidence had risen again, but when I glanced at Jake I knew that his hasn't. His cold silver orbs in between his creased eyelids were worried and upset. I could guess worried because he didn't want to loose his looks, upset because he knew that no matter what he did, he would.

'Okay, so, how do we do this?' I asked.

'Here, just drink this,' He handed me a potion and offered one to Jake but he refused. 'It'll just physically change you though; your personalities will be the same until you learn what these are for.' He gestured towards the necklace and ring still lying on the table.

'Okay,' I turned to my brother. 'Jake, honestly, just take the potion, the sooner we get his over with, the easier it'll be to cope with this new life. Trust me.'

'Pssk, that coming from a Granger.' I sent him a death glare. 'I mean **ex** Granger.'

'Just shut up and drink the potion.'

'You're going to be fun to live with, aren't you?' He mumbled under his breath.

'SHUT UP AND DRINK THE DAMN POTION!!!'

'All right, okay, but if I turn out to be some alienated freak–'

'I wouldn't be surprised.' I muttered.

'Shut up, I'm blaming you.'

'Fine, on the count of three. One,'

'Oh god. Two.

'Three' we both said in unison.

I took a huge gulp and finished the potion in one swallow. At first there was nothing, and then I felt a strange queasy feeling in my stomach, it churned around and around making me feel like I felt the day I gave my first speech in class. My clutched my midriff and doubled over, gasping. I didn't really feel pain, I just thought I was going to hurl. My head was spinning uncontrollably; I pressed my temples and willed the headache to go away. Now I was feeling pain, hell, I was in agony.

I felt as numb as a bone; I couldn't feel my toes under my shoes. I could feel myself burning up; I tried to look down at my fingers, which were grasping my stomach again, expecting them to be flaming and red hot. I now knew why Jake was so skeptical about this, I can't believe I was so stupid as to just willingly give in and drink a freaking death potion!

**Why would Chris do this to us?** I asked myself over and over. It was then that I felt a pair of soft papery hands rest on my shoulders. Before I looked up, I let out a scream of torture. I already knew who was in front of me and I felt like lashing out and striking his fragile face.

I glared up at Chris, he looked so innocent. All worried and concerned. All my hatred towards his trickery vanished, even though I was sure he knew what we would have to go through, even though he knew how much pain we would be in…the hatred came back.

I slapped his hands away and stomped to a corner; I sank down and wrapped my hands around my knees, rocking back and forth. I was crying now, my sobs came out short and painful. My eyes were squeezed shut and I could hear my tears splashing against the floor.

I opened my eyes and wished I hadn't, the first thing I saw was Jake, and he was in as much pain as I was. I felt…guilty. It was me who made him drink the damn potion, if I had just kept my mouth shut, he wouldn't be experiencing what I was. Guilt overwhelmed me a fresh new round of tears spilled down my cheeks.

I got up and ran to him; I knelt down and threw my arms around him. I could hear him crying and buried my face in his shoulder. He enclosed me in a tight embrace, it felt nice. The only pleasant thing I could feel at the time.

Hearing my brother's cries was way worse than the physical pain I was in. It made me feel emotionally bad, I was causing him so much hurt, it was all my fault that he was also in so much torture, I swore to myself that I'd never forgive myself.

'I'm so sorry.' I whispered, it was all I could manage.

He clung onto me tighter and his weeping increased considerably.

This lasted for a few seconds and the pain finally stopped. It didn't gradually just fade away like I thought it would, it was abrupt and sudden.

I was too scared to open my eyes so I kept them shut, I moved out of his hold and stood up. I walked straight for a while until I felt something cold and marble under my fingers. A mirror.

My eyelids opened and with that my mouth too.

'Well, this was completely uncalled for.'

**AN: And that's chapter nine. The next chapter, as you can probably guess, is going to describe their new look and will also change their personality. Not many quotes, couldn't think of anything that could fit with this…R&R!!**

**Just thought I'll tell you, the quotes thing was like this burst if inspiration, but it's gone now, I just thought it kinda fit with the other chapter. I'm going to stop now. So yeah. xx**


	10. A New Look and Personality

**The Last Brother**

**AN: Hello, I'm back! Hope you aren't angry with my repetitious lack of constantly updated chapters, but I can literally only squeeze in half an hour every two school nights because I'm like SUPER busy. But on the weekends, I'll hopefully be able to write more, especially since I've gone and torn a ligament so I won't be going anywhere for a while :P**

**Anyway, R&R!**

**Disclaimer – As much as I would like to say I do, I don't own the Harry Potter series or its characters. But I do wish that I owned Draco Malfoy… =]**

**Chapter 10 – A New Look and Personality**

I stood gaping at the inhumanly god-like creature staring right back at me for what seemed like hours. I didn't blink for the first few minutes, but then my eyes started to tear up so I closed my eyes for 20 seconds, expecting to see Hermione Granger when I opened them again. But I still saw that beautiful woman gazing at me when my eyes fluttered open.

'Wow.' I managed to gasp.

The first thing I noticed about my new look was my hair, my long, silky, shiny, wavy…black hair. Yes, black. Normally when I think of _black_ hair, I think…yuck. But now, I was thinking…_beautiful_. I was sort of straight-ish at the very top, and then at the bottom it curled perfectly. My new locks were in a kind of stylish pony tail but instead of a rubber band supporting it; it was held up by fancy pins. It looked like someone had professionally styled it for some formal party or something.

As Hermione, I had like this signature thing, well, a few signatures things, one was my curly _brown_ hair, and the other was my pale freckled face. I'd had them since I was three years old all the way to seventeen. Both things had disappeared in a matter of minutes.

In place of my busy freckles was a tanned smooth surface, my cheek bones were high and prominent and looked like a whole load of foundation had been slapped on, but when it touched my face, I realized that the gorgeous beauty that I was looking at was 100% real. A light shade of blush was applied but I was vain enough to admit that even without it I would still be unbelievably attractive.

The next thing that took me by surprise was my lack of chocolate eyes, where my brown pupils should've been, blue pools of crystal shone. My face, like my glistening lips, was perfectly shaped. I marveled at my new beauty, wondering to myself, why did they change me? No one even knew of my 'real' existence, no one would've known that this 'look' was actually a Lisvor look.

It was then that I thought of the last time someone told me that I looked exactly like Toby but with Caroline's face, I figured that not having any facial similarities with either one would be quite suspicious. I was starting to understand my parents a little more now, rethinking over their words and taking into consideration that they had no other choice but to give us up if they wanted to keep us good. I wasn't quite so sure if Jake turned out the way they expected…but anyway.

Speaking of Jake, I turned to see how he was coping and I gasped. Once again my mouth hung open.

He was as astonishingly attractive as I was, but in a guy way. His pitch black hair hung loosely over his forehead, covering a little of his dark blue eyes. He too was standing before a mirror, appraising himself. His smile reached his ears as he examined his new found face.

I raised my eyebrows as he pulled open his eyelids so he could take a closer looks at the dark blue circles around his pupils. But what he did next amused me most; he stretched his mouth open and actually stared into it. He counted his teeth and closed his mouth, still smiling.

I walked over to him and turned so I was looking at the mirror. 'Satisfied?'

'It's almost worth it. I don't think anything could add up to what I just felt.' It was then that I realized that both of us still had tear tracks on our cheeks.

'Hey, about that, I'm really really sorry, Jake. I had no idea – I really didn't know what we would have to go through. If I did know, I swear I would never have – '

'It's s'okay I guess. I mean, if there's anyone to blame it's,' He turned to the frail, old little elf who was whimpering near the table. 'Him.'

We both strode towards the cowering elf and towered over him.

'How could you?' I demanded. 'Why would you? Are you really so desperate to make us look like Lisvors that you'd make us go through with that? Knowing how much pain we'd be in? You are truly sickening.'

'I'm sorry, Cameron. I just – I was just doing what the High Lisvors asked me to, I can do no more and no less. They warned me that it would hurt a bit. No one's ever done this before, trust me when I say; it wasn't nearly as painful when they were forced to make you look like a Granger…or a Malfoy.'

'Trust you? Not likely to happen again!'

'Wait a minute, _they_ knew? They actually knew about this and they _told_ you to make us drink that stupid potion? You have got to be kidding me!' Jake was in utter disbelief.

'Well, they didn't actually say: "Make them drink the stupid potion". They said "Please try to make sure the entire transformation is complete". And, well, the hardest part is done. Now for the personalities – '

'NO!' Jake and I both said in unison.

'If you think we're stupid enough to fall for it again, you are really mistaken!' I was offended, what did he take us for? We've always been the top of our year.

'You don't understand! This procedure is really simple. Look,' He picked up the necklace in one hand and the ring in the other. 'Jake only has to wear this,' He offered him the ring but he refused. 'And you, miss, you only have to wear this.' He tried to attach the necklace around my neck and hair but I slapped his hand away.

'See that's where you're wrong, we don't _have_ to do anything. This could be just another one of your sneaky plans to "_Complete the entire transformation_" and we're not about to fall for it again.' I repeated my words.

'I swear to you that this will really be quick and painless, the only change you might feel would be a slight dizziness and that's perfectly normal considering your entire personality will be different.'

I hesitated and looked expectantly at Jake. I wasn't about to make another decision for him. If Chris was lying again, I wasn't about to be held responsible for putting us both back into that world of torture again. I nodded my head towards Chris while I looked at Jake.

'Go ahead.' I urged.

Jake hesitated for a while, and then he advanced on Chris, once again glaring down on him. 'If I so much as wince during this,' he jerked his thumb to the ring. 'Trust me, you will be sorry.' He was so fierce even I cowered.

Even with his new look, he still knew how to act like a Malfoy when was necessary. I sighed and held my hand out, squeezing my eyes shut.

I felt something cold, metal and long placed on my hand. With one deep breath I pulled it over my head and around my neck.

I gasped and lurched forward, clutching onto my head. Honestly '_the only change you might feel would be a slight dizziness'_ my FOOT! I felt like at any moment my head was going to fall off! I sneaked a glance at how Jake was coping, under my eyelashes.

I almost kind of giggled. He was hopping around the room, holding onto his middle finger – the one with the ring on – so tight that it actually turned blue. His was yelping and screaming so loud, I could barely hear myself.

With all the energy I had left I stomped over to Chris and I actually slapped his papery frail face. Despite me taking my anger out on the lying, scamming, cheating elf, I still felt guilty, this pain was nothing compared to the other. I would take this a hundred times over if I could've avoided drinking that stupid potion. I wasn't even crying or anything.

I then ran – well jogged – to Jake and wrapped my arms around his waist once more.

This time it was Jake apologizing, thankfully, he wasn't sobbing this time so there was no chance I would burst out too.

The ring and necklace faded away like I thought the potion would, but it look less time to change our personalities than our looks…which I still don't get at all.

We both looked up, at the same time, at each other. We stared into the other's eyes for a while when Chris – the idiot – interrupted.

'Who's ready for dinner?'

**AN: Okay faithful readers, you will probably need to read this in order for me to not get really angry emails like I have in the past…now that I have FINALLY completed the first 10 chapters of The Last Brother, as some of you might know, I have been neglecting my other stories…but now, I am going to focus on getting to chapter 10 of Ice and Fire and then chapter 5 of One of a Kind.**

**Please read those too :P**

**BYEE!**


	11. That's New

**The Last Brother**

**AN: ***Sigh*, yes I am finally updating. On the contrary to popular belief, I have not in fact abandoned this story. I have recently (two weeks ago) decided to go back to writing HP fanfiction, and I figured I might as well continue my old stories instead of starting new ones. I have updated Ice and Fire and Old Flames Can Be Deadly, this was next on my list, so...enjoy ;] (PS: I noticed I've made a lot of mistakes in my chapters in the past, mostly on Hermione's age and stuff, just to clear things up, she is 17, has just learnt to apparate the last time she was in Hogwarts and is going back to Hogwarts to complete her last year once the summer's over. Oh and things like the time have been a little screwed up, I'm working on it)

Chapter 11 – **That's New**

Jake's eyes suddenly flared, he was still looking at me, though he seemed like he was trying desperately not to turn his glare on the lying little house-elf just metres away from us.

I took a deep breath. "Chris, if you haven't noticed already, that would be the second time you've lied to us. My trust for you is disappearing, if it hasn't already."

I sent a suggestive look to Jake, and understanding what I meant by it, he nodded.

"You can go tell mum and dad that we won't be coming for dinner today, and if you have any sense at all, you'll stay away from us for a while." I closed my eyes and listened to Christian simpering.

After a while, I heard his soft footsteps padding away and out of the room, I opened my eyes. Jake let out a deep breath that I hadn't realised he'd been holding as soon as Chris was out of ear-shot.

"I cannot believe that pathetic, cowardly, scheming little elf! I specifically warned him what I would do if this damn ring hurt just by putting it on! And he still let me do it!"

"He was just following orders," I said calmly.

"Yeah, from our so-called bloody _parents_!! And who do they think they are? What, do they actually expect us to be grateful about all this," he gestured to our faces, "at least enough to forget about the _pain_? That's the worst physical thing I've EVER had to endure."

"You've clearly never been put under the Cruciatus Curse." I muttered.

"And do you know what the worst part is?"

"No, Jake, I don't, but I know you're going to say it anyway, so go ahead..."

"Chris said that after the bloody transformation, Sharon and Daniel would like to speak to me!"

I shrugged. "So?"

"_SO?!_ They knew about what we'd have to go through just to look like their freakin' children, and now they expect me to even consider looking at their faces! Let alone listening to them."

"Do you suppose these personality things have kicked in yet?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Because then I'd be really worried. Is this what the rest of our lives are going to be like? You constantly ranting about everything imaginable and me just listening?"

"I have no idea. But I don't think they've taken effect yet."

"How can you tell?"

"I don't feel any different to what I felt like when I was a Malfoy. That anger I have directed to everything living is still there, festering. I would've hoped that if I had to go through pain to become a 'true Lisvor', I would at least be able to get rid of it."

"Well, in my opinion, I think they are actually working a bit."

"Why on earth would you think that? I just said –"

"Exactly. Would the Draco Malfoy you know really admit to being the selfish, heartless person he was? That there was something in him that he really couldn't control which was the real reason he was the way he was?"

"Since when have you started talking about Draco Malfoy as if he was a different person?"

"Ehm, you just did."

Jake looked at me quizzically for a moment, then realised. "Oh right."

I sighed. "Well at least the new you is refreshingly honest and isn't constantly hiding everything away as if pure information could kill someone."

"Actually, some of the stuff I know probably could get people killed. But that's mostly stuff I overhead my dad talking about."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, let's take a look around."

"You mean you haven't already?"

"No, I only arrived here...wow, today. I can't believe the biggest change in my entire life happened all in one day."

"I can't believe you managed to convince _me_ to come to this dratted place in one day. I expected myself to take longer to cope."

"Yeah I know, me too." I said as we started walking to the door.

Jake paused once we reached the long table, the two empty potion bottles were the only things resting atop it.

"Just one more thing," he grabbed his potion off the table and lifted his hand high. Before I could say anything, he slammed the little bottle to the floor.

It cracked open on the floor with a deafening shatter, my ears were ringing but I could still hear a few shrieks coming from some other part of the house. Not so surprisingly, I didn't hear a bunch of footsteps coming our way; they probably just figured it was us getting revenge.

"Vandalism." I shook my head disapprovingly.

"Oh please, don't pretend you don't want to do it." Jake looked at me mockingly.

_Don't do it, Cameron...don't do it..._I rolled my eyes and grabbed my empty potion bottle.

"To never having to feel that bloody pain ever again in our whole lives." I raised the bottle as if toasting to it, then let it drop.

There was still a really loud smash, but since I didn't put as much force into it as Jake had, it was less threatening than his.

"Vandalism." There was a slight smirk on his face as he imitated me, shaking his head like I had.

"Oh, shut up!" I punched his arm and we left the room, laughing.

Instead of making our way back to my room, we headed up a flight of stairs, leading to the highest floor, or so we thought.

"Hey, about the whole convincing thing," Jake said, "how did you manage to get me here?"

"Well, I think it was because of those Death Eaters showing up more than anything. You could either have chosen to run, which wouldn't have worked, apparated somewhere else, which probably would've gotten you killed, or you could've decided to _live_ and come with me." I smiled, adrenaline rushes have always been my secret thing, and being in the face of possible immediate death definitely fell under the category '_adrenaline-rush-worthy_'.

"What do you suppose happened to them? I know for a fact that Death Eaters don't like missing their targets."

I shrugged, and then a thought occurred to me. "Hey, those people who rung the door a while ago...you don't think...?"

"Maybe," Jake said, suddenly intrigued, "let's go find out."

I hesitated. "I don't think we should."

"Well why the hell not? These people tried to kill us! If it is them, I'd like to show them a piece of my mind, now that I'm prepared."

I looked at him sceptically.

"Ok, maybe the fact that there are a dozen other people in this house helps."

"But what if it isn't them? What if they're really important people and we're not supposed to disturb them?"

"Oh come on, Cameron! Don't you want to see if this blasted transformation affects our powers?" There was a mischievous glint in his eye.

I was slightly taken aback. "Cameron? Since when have you started calling me that?"

"Since you look nothing like Hermione." He said simply and looked straight ahead in time to turn a corner.

I raised an eyebrow, he sensed this and elaborated.

"You know when you first meet someone and they tell you what their name is? And then you sort of link their face and their name together so the next time you see them you're like 'oh hey! I know that person! Their name is...whatever their name is'. Or if you see their name somewhere you think of the face that goes with it? Well, I've always known, for six years, that the face of a brown bushy haired girl, with freckles, buck teeth and chocolate eyes belonged to Hermione Granger. Now you're this gorgeous new person with _black_ hair and blue eyes and as far as I'm concerned, you look like the daughter of Sharon and Daniel Lisvor and you're name is Cameron."

I pondered this for a while. "You have a point. So you don't mind me calling you Jake?"

He paused. "I would appreciate it if you waited until I've accepted what I look like first, I still feel like that pale, cold-hearted boy with silver golden hair and grey eyes. Maybe by tomorrow I'll be okay with it, once I've seen what I look like after I've just woken up." Jake joked, I couldn't help but smile.

There was a silence for a while, it wasn't awkward at all, but it felt kind of natural. It wasn't long before we reached another pack of stairs that the silence was broken.

"Hey, what's this? You said there were only 5 floors in this house. God, this place is bigger than the Malfoy Manor." He looked at me.

"That's what Guinevere told me."

"These elves cannot be trusted with the truth." He muttered. I was shocked to find myself in agreement with him, maybe a tad bit of discipline is required to make house-elves a little more honest.

"You know what this means right?" Jake smiled evilly at me.

I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"They only want us to believe that there are 5 stories in this place. They probably didn't expect us to go searching for something hidden. There must be something secret up there." He looked upwards to the top of the stairs, I followed his gaze and my eyes widened.

It was dark, I couldn't see a single thing past the stairs, it was so creepy that I almost felt an urge to cower into Jake.

"Let's go." I said with a sudden, unnatural boost of confidence. "How bad could it be? It must just be like an attic or something."

Jake took the first step to the biggest mistake I would ever make in my entire life.

**AN: **And there it is, I know it didn't have much, but it was just kind of like a bridge between the transformation and the next chapter. Oh, and I'm changing the rating to a T, just because of the language Remember, reviews are loved and appreciated!

**XD**


End file.
